The Elfin Queen
by BluePheonix22
Summary: Rebecca is less normal than she thinks.


Prologue:

Prologue:

His eyes flashed in the moonlight, their green irises becoming beacons of emerald light. A cat – like smile snaked its way across his beautiful face as he surveyed the scene before him. In the dark night, at the centre of the clearing, a young woman lay on the grass, her brunette hair coiled round her head in intricate curls, her arms entwined with flowers and a serene smile on her perfect mouth. He kept watching from the shade of a large oak tree as she hummed that entrancing melody and more flowers bloomed around her. How touching. She wasn't even aware of her power.

Rebecca's eyes were closed now. She was evidently asleep. Casper hung back behind the oak, reluctant to move from the shadows of the forest and into the openness of the clearing. But he had to do it if he was to know whether she was the one they needed. For if she was, The Elfin Folk needed her now more than ever.

He moved towards her, his body graceful, well built and toned. Rebecca breathed peacefully; unaware that something inhuman was now placing his hand upon her brow and muttering in a strange language she would not understand. At least, not yet.

His mutterings ceased as slowly a sliver of light shone from between his fingers and spread across the girl's body, iridescent and beautiful. Casper's breathed sharply. _So it is true, _he thought to himself,_ a mortal hath been given the crown. _He frowned. This would complicate things.

And with that had receded back behind the oak, where his outline slowly faded into nothingness.

Chapter 1.

Rebecca lifted her head from the mossy ground and ran her hands through her tousled hair. She glanced around and smiled softly as she realised she was in the forest. Her favourite place. The sun shone dappled golden light through the green canopy of leaves above her head. Glancing around her, she saw that flowers had bloomed while she slept.

_Spring is closer than I thought, _she mused, standing and patting down her pale white gown and wandered, humming, towards the waterfall pool that lay some way through the trees. Flowers trailed in her wake. Splashing her face with the cool water, Rebecca stretched and slowly unlaced the back of her dress so as to bathe. Sliding in, the water felt nice against her skin as her hair floated on the surface of the water, making her look not unlike a magical being of some sort. She lay back in the water as she drifted, unaware that she was being watched.

"Most people would be sure if there were any passers-by before they indulged in this sort of thing," a male voice said, causing Rebecca to start and quickly hide herself underwater as best she could.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account. You looked to be enjoying yourself there."

"I don't see that it was any business of yours whether I was or wasn't. It's not good manners to spy, Master . . .?" Rebecca paused, still preserving her modesty.

"Casper, if you please," Casper's golden hair was long enough to flick over his eyes, but not any further. His skin was a golden brown and his green eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. He was well toned, and his attire made him appear extremely well built and of good status within his community. He raised an eyebrow as Rebecca remained motionless, her hair drifting about her in the water like liquid curls.

Noticing his gaze, she gave him a knowing look, and he rolled his eyes and turned away as she quickly climbed out of the pool and slid her slightly damp body back into her dress.

"Master Casper, I don't know what you mean by this, but it is not appropriate for a man of your supposed honour to intrude upon a woman who happens to be bathing – nevertheless, one who is not even of your acquaintance!" Rebecca cried, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her fair face. Casper tried to conceal a smile. She would be a wonderful Queen. That is, she would be if he succeeded his task.

"My lady, I did not intend to intrude upon your bathing, as you so put it, I was merely captivated by the grace and beauty emanating from your exquisite face and form."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Casper laughed as she crossed her arms and stormed away.

_Fiery, indeed, _he mused, following her through the trees.

She turned and frowned deeply as she saw Casper following her, his hands swinging freely by his sides, his shirt open slightly at the neck.


End file.
